1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air control assembly for a fireplace construction which is capable of controlling the temperature at which the air is delivered to a heat exchanger and to control the temperature of heated air discharged to the fireplace room and/or adjacent rooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplace designs which utilize the available heat from the burning fuel are known. Passages surrounding the hearth provide heat ducts which warms the air it passes therethrough. Others employ fan means in order to increase the circulation of air through the heat duct such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,391. Also various designs of heat duct assemblies can be made to fit in an existing hearth of a fireplace, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,141, 3,896,785, 3,995,611, 3,965,886 and 4,008,707.